WOLF
by surat kaleng
Summary: 'Hal itu' mengatasnamakan dirinya sendiri sebagai pangkal dari kebahagiaan, hingga membuat manusia – manusia seperti kalian dikelabui dengan mudahnya, tak sadar akan pesonanya yang mempunyai banyak cabang yang penuh dengan jeratan. Sebut saja hal itu – sebagaimana para manusia bodoh itu menyebutnya – dengan nama.. EXO FF fantasy. RnR please. Chap 1-B update . need review chingu
1. Chapter 1

**Aku membutuhkan beberapa OC – lebih tepatnya sebelas atau sembilan orang - yang akan main dalam FF yeeaaay~**

**Apa kalian ada yang berminat, eung?**

**Ceritanya maybe mirip dengan Wolf Drama version, jadi agak ada fantasy-nya, dan jujur ini genre yang mau aku coba – mencoba move on dari genre Hurt/Comfort dan Romance yang selama ini saya geluti –**

**Tapi tetep kok ada Romance-nya dalam bentuk Yaoi dan Yuri maupun Straight..**

**Isi Biodata-nya ya kalau mau ikut main dalam drama abal buatan saya, pastikan kalian memilih satu pair Straight dan pair Yuri^^**

**Kalian bebas memilih 'penampilan' kalian seperti Ulzzang**

**Untuk lebih jelasnya, contact me at facebook ( Dian Kosong Tudjuh )**

**Isi Application dibawah ini…..**

**Name : Hyeri - Park**

**Also Known as : Rosanne Park, Magnae**

**Age : 16 years old**

**Date of Birth : 6 August 1998**

**Class : X - A**

**Pair (Straight & Yuri ) : -**

**Ulzzang Face : Taegyun Lee/Daeun Jung**

**Tell me something about your personality : -**

**Sebenarnya menarik – mungkin ya? – jika bisa lanjut fanfiction-nya.**

**Jujur, saya sepertinya pengen ada partner buat ngerjain ini fanfiction – tentu yang sudah ahli dalam berganti – ganti genre fanfiction.**

**Ada yang mau jadi partner saya buat ngerjain fanfiction ini? Saya pengen sekali..**

**Ayo dong mau ya, salah satu aja jadi partner saya…**

**Kali – kali ada yang mau..hehehe^^**

**See you at other fanfiction~ *deep bow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : WOLF**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, Mystery, AU!School**

**Cast : EXO MEMBER, some OC**

**Warning : STRAIGHT and somewhere YURI at first and the last is YAOI. See the PLOT, TYPOS and EYD. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer : CHARA IS NOT MINE!**

**Summary : I tell you, I'm suck at summary^^**

Pemuda dengan paras cantik itu berjalan gontai melewati beberapa orang yang berlalu – lalang di stasiun kereta bawah tanah sembari mengigit roti isi sebagai menu sarapannya pagi ini.

Pemuda ini melempar pandangan kesekelilingnya, mencoba menemukan bangku yang kosong, setelah menemukannya, pemuda dengan tinggi tanggung ini segera duduk dengan tenang, menghitung tiap detik yang selalu berdetak pada jam dinding yang tergantung tepat diatas pintu masuk yang berada diseberangnya mengabaikan setiap riuh yang bertandang ke dalam gendang telinganya lalu menyumpalnya dengan **headphone** – dengan corak hitam dan putih - guna mendengarkan musik favoritnya.

Pemuda ini iseng menoleh kearah kirinya, dan mata hitamnya mendapati seseorang tengah duduk diujung bangku yang berurutan dengannya, seorang gadis tengah asyik memainkan **i-pad**nya – sama sepertinya, yang tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

Hanya ada gadis itu seorang yang duduk dibangku yang diduduki pemuda ini, diantara puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan orang yang sibuk hilir mudik disana.

Merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu menoleh, dan menatap tanpa berkedip. Walau dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, pemuda ini bersumpah bahwa dia bisa melihat betapa angkuhnya pandangan gadis bermata **Almond** itu.

Dan mata mirip burung Hantu itu membuat pemuda ini merasa tak asing dengan wajah itu, seperti pecahan **puzzle** yang hilang – dari berbagai gambar bergerak yang terus – menerus memenuhi pikirannya -

Tapi sedetik kemudian, pemuda ini mengernyitkan kedua alis tipisnya saat pandangan mata gadis itu makin terasa menusuk hingga menembus tubuhnya, rasa nyeri pada dadanya membuatnya melupakan fokus pandangnya pada gadis itu. Rasa nyeri yang seakan membakar seluruh tubuhnya, mencabik – cabik organ dalam tubuhnya.

Terasa mirip sesuatu yang harus dihindari.

Sangat terlarang, menurutnya.

Pemuda ini mencengkeram kain kemeja putih – dibagian dadanya - yang menjadi seragam tempatnya bersekolah, dia menunduk meremas surai _peach_-nya, mencoba mengalihkan rasa nyeri itu - sekiranya.

Pemuda ini kembali menoleh setelah nyeri itu menjadi samar, bibir **kissable**-nya mengerutu, sosok gadis tadi telah pergi entah kemana. Bersamaan dengan itu, pemberitahuan kereta yang akan segera datang telah disuarakan membuat pemuda ini cantik buru – buru berdiri.

**No Label present**

**WOLF : PUZZLE 'PIECES OF THE PAST'**

**By E . J . A**

Dia terlihat sangat abstrak dengan berbagai kelihaiannya menempati bentuk dan ruang. Dia yang disebut sesuatu itu lebih mirip dengan **Oleander**, tentu saja sebagai makhluk berakal yang diciptakan di muka bumi – seperti yang kalian umumkan selama ini-, kalian tentu tahu – atau setidaknya pernah mendengar – tentang tanaman ini.

Ya, tanaman beracun. Lebih beracun daripada bisa hewan melata itu. Hanya dengan menyentuhnya saja bisa berakibat fatal untuk tubuh ringkih manusia. Kalian pasti juga tahu seperti apa **Black Rose** itu, mungkin seperti hal tak nyata – jika berkaitan dengan bunga Mawar ini – sama seperti **Oleander**, dia menusuk dengan durinya yang melindunginya. Tapi, asal kalian tahu. Ada hal yang lebih beracun dari **Oleander** dan lebih menyakitkan daripada **Black Rose**. Dan itu, merupakan hal yang paling dilarang bagi kami – segerombolan minoritas yang menghuni bumi dengan keabadian waktu –

'**Hal itu**' mengatasnamakan dirinya sendiri sebagai pangkal dari kebahagiaan, hingga membuat manusia – manusia seperti kalian dikelabui dengan mudahnya, tak sadar akan pesonanya yang mempunyai banyak cabang yang penuh dengan jeratan.

Ini yang tidak kami suka ketika '**hal itu**' merasuki kami, kami akan kehilangan kekuatan dan akal sehat kami. Hal itu akan menyerang telak pada organ tubuhmu – yang sangat mengiurkan untuk kami, berwarna merah dengan darah dan berdetak – dan melumpuhkan kerja syaraf di otakmu, dan terakhir mengambil-alih tubuhmu sendiri jauh sebelum kau sempat menyadarinya.

Menusukmu hingga nafas berada pada ujung waktumu, hal itu tidak mengenal belas kasihan sama sekali.

Sebut saja hal itu – sebagaimana para manusia bodoh itu menyebutnya – dengan nama .. **Cinta**.

**[ 1 ]**

**Stockholm , 3 September 1870**

**Pekat gelap saat malam beranjak turun dari langit – setelah mengantarkan sore pada perputaran waktu bumi – dari belahan bumi yang lain. Suasana tampak mencekam saat bulan menampakkan sosoknya dalam bentuk bulat sempurna, dan terdengar suara melolong yang sangat panjang, menyatu dalam angin kencang yang berbalut dingin.**

**Banyak rumah – rumah penduduk pribumi yang langsung menutup pintu dan jendela mereka rapat – rapat karena suara ancaman itu. Bukan pertanda baik saat bulan ber-transformasi menjadi bulan purnama. Bukan, ada hal keji diluar sana yang siap menghancurkan peradaban manusia dalam sekejap mata berkedip.**

**Suara lolongan – bagaikan puisi kesakitan - itu berhenti, menyisakan suara ranting – ranting pohon yang saling bergesekan menyanyikan lagu penghantar kegelapan yang sarat akan kematian. Penduduk disana hanya mendekam ketakutan diruang bawah tanah mereka – tentu saja beradu didalam kegelapan hanya dengan satu lampu minyak seadanya – sebisa mungkin menutupi keberadaan mereka agar tidak menjadi korban keganasan makhluk yang satu ini.**

**Bulan purnama yang begitu dibenci oleh seluruh penduduk dikota kecil ini.**

**Tapi tidak untuk -**

"**Aku sudah menunggu hingga bulan menjadi bulat seperti ini. Dan aku ingin merasakan manisnya cairan pekat – berwarna merah dan berbau anyir – itu." Seorang pemuda dengan surai peach-nya tampak mencakari tanah yang menjadi tempatnya berguling, kedua kakinya sudah bertransformasi penuh – dengan bulu – bulu halus – pemuda itu melolong melampiaskan rasa sakitnya saat berubah sesaat setelah sebuah tanda berbentuk seperti ukiran rumit bersinar pada pergelangan tangannya.**

**Sosok pemuda lain – yang sudah berubah sepenuhnya – menatap saudaranya yang sedang menikmati masa – masa perubahannya melalui sudut matanya lalu dengan mata setajam elang, dia – pemuda yang berwujud manusia serigala jejadian – menampakkan seringai kecilnya – dengan bibir hitam khas hewan serigala –**

"**Tidak usah bersembunyi seperti itu. Bau-mu terlalu pekat untuk hidung-ku."**

**Sesosok gadis bergaun kuning gading selutut keluar dari balik pohon besar, matanya coklat muda-nya tampak sayu ditambah dengan pucatnya kulit gadis cantik itu – perpaduan sempurna dengan rambut bergelombang sebahu berwarna coklat eboni - "Aku masih terlalu muda untuk mengaburkan keberadaanku, Kevin." Ucapnya merendah dengan senyum kecil membentuk dimple samar dipipi kanannya.**

**Kevin – pemuda serigala berbulu perak yang berdiri diatas keempat kakinya itu – mendecih pelan, meludah tepat pada tanah keras dibawahnya "Kau itu lemah."**

**Gadis itu menyeringai dengan bibir pucatnya "Tidak, kau salah besar, Kevin. Akulah pemimpin bangsa-ku. Bangsa kami jelas sangat unggul daripada kaum-mu. Dan sejarah membuktikan itu."**

**Grrr…**

**Mata gadis itu tiba – tiba berubah menjadi merah darah – dengan selimut cincin pada iris berwarna hijau - saat mendengar geraman dari belakang Kevin "Ah aku baru ingat. Ada satu makhluk hina lagi dibelakangmu." **

**Serigala berbulu abu – abu dibelakang Kevin makin menggeram tak senang, sorot tajam mata hitam itu makin nyalang kala menatap pandangan angkuh yang meremehkan dari gadis – dari bangsa Vampire, makhluk immortal pecinta darah dan jantung manusia – tertangkap oleh maniknya.**

"**Deer. Kita disini bukan untuk bertarung." Kevin mencoba menenangkan Deer – pemuda serigala dibelakangnya – yang mulai kalap, lalu dengan cepat dia menatap tajam gadis didepannya lagi "Kau pergilah dari hadapanku. Sebelum aku benar – benar murka padamu. Kalau kau saja bukan adik-nya. Aku tidak segan – segan mencabik – cabikmu."**

**Gadis itu tertawa kecil setelah kedua bola matanya berubah warna lagi, menjadi hitam – bergonta – ganti sesuka hatinya, ciri salah satu bangsawan Pemimpin bangsa Vampire - "Itu kelemahan terbesarmu, Kevin. Bahkan aku tidak peduli jika 'seseorang' itu adalah saudaraku sendiri. Aku bisa dengan mudah menyingkirkannya seperti ini." Gadis ini mengulurkan tangan kanannya, membawa beberapa dedaunan kering hanya dengan satu gerakan jari telunjuk saja, lalu tiba – tiba saja muncul api kecil dari telapak tangannya, membakar daun – daun itu hingga menjadi abu.**

"**Aku pergi. Pastikan kesalahanmu tidak membahayakan kaum- hina – mu itu." Kumpulan daun – daun menelingkupi tubuh tinggi gadis Vampire ini, satu seringai menyebalkan kembali dilihat Kevin "Sampai berjumpa lagi. Dikehidupan baru yang lain." Menyisakan suara gadis itu mengatakan kalimat terakhir sebelum tubuhnya benar – benar hilang, meninggalkan kedua manusia serigala itu dengan lolongan – lolongan panjang mereka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Somewhere at Germany, 20 March 1960**

"**Aku harus pergi."**

"**Kau bercanda. Kau – "**

**Pemuda yang lebih tinggi – dengan surai pirangnya – menatap tajam pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya "Diam!"**

"**-jangan pergi, Kevin…" suara merdu itu perlahan melirih, sang empu tertunduk menghindari tatapan yang seakan bisa membunuhnya. "Aku harus pergi. Jaga dirimu baik – baik, Deer. Kehidupan akan mempertemukan kita untuk kesekian kalinya. Walau ingatan kita terbelah, pecah menjadi kepingan – kepingan yang menyebar. Percayalah, kita – semua, asal kau tahu saja – pasti akan berkumpul dan membalas dendam dari leluhur kita. Ingat, pastikan kesalahan yang pernah kuperbuat jangan menimpamu." Kevin menepuk pundak Deer, mencoba menguatkan hati saudaranya.**

**Pemuda dengan mata rusa itu menganguk kecil "Pergilah."**

"**Aku mempercayaimu." Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, Kevin berbalik mengangkat kedua kaki panjangnya menjauhi gang kumuh yang diapit dua gedung – sambil membawa beberapa potong pakaian lusuh dalam tas kain kumal dan payung merah ditangan kanannya –**

"**Sampai jumpa lagi. Ditempat lain, dikehidupan baru yang lain.."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gangnam Distric, 16 May 2013**

'**Oleander**.'

Gadis bersurai hitam dengan surai** eboni** itu menoleh, kepalanya mencari – cari asal suara yang terus – terusan menganggunya beberapa hari, suara yang selalu terngiang dialam bawah sadarnya, tepat menguasai sebagian besar porsi pikirannya.

'**Kau sang Oleander**.__**Kembalilah pada takdirmu**.'

Gadis ini meremas rambut pendek yang dipotong seperti laki – laki itu, merasa kesakitan setelah berbagai gambar bergerak menyeruak bagaikan klise film di Bioskop.

"**PERGI!**" gadis ini berteriak.

"Kau menyuruhku pergi, Hyeri-ah?" terdengar suara lain, perlahan menjadi pertanda untuk gadis tinggi – yang masih meremas kuat seperti ingin mencabut seluruh rambutnya itu – mendongak setelah terlalu lama menunduk. Hyeri – nama gadis itu – mengerjapkan kedua matanya, memfokuskan pandangannya yang sempat memburam.

**Nama : Hyeri Park**

**Umur : 16 tahun**

**Kelas : X - A**

**Organisasi : Anggota Paduan Suara Sekolah**

** Anggota Klub Musik**

** Ketua Klub Photography**

** Kapten tim Basket Putri**

** Ketua Divisi Kedisiplinan Sekolah**

** Sie Kedisiplinan dan Tata-Tertib OSIS**

"Tidak. Bukan kau yang kumaksud." Hyeri meremas ujung kemeja putih yang keluar dari rok biru tua setinggi lututnya – seragam sekolahnya dengan **badge** nama sekolah dan **badge** organisasi bergengsi disekolahnya, Divisi Kedisiplinan dibagian kanan lengannya – yang dipakainya.

"Kau tampak aneh beberapa minggu ini." Kedua gadis itu akhirnya memilih berjalan menyusuri koridor yang lenggang karena hari masih sangat pagi, dan tentu saja belum banyak murid yang datang, apalagi staff pengajar.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat mirip dengan suaraku, terus – terusan berdengung dipikiranku. Mengatakan bahwa aku adalah **sang Oleander**, dan memaksaku kembali pada takdirku. Apa itu? Takdir? Takdir tentang apa."

**Nama : Hisa Miwaru**

**Umur : 17 tahun**

**Kelas : XI - A**

**Organisasi : Anggota Paduan Suara Sekolah**

** Anggota Klub Musik**

** Anggota Divisi Kedisiplinan Sekolah**

** Sekretaris OSIS**

"Adikku sayang, berhentilah mengigau. Mari bangun.." gadis keturunan Jepang – Germany ini tersenyum lebar lalu mencubit pipi tirus milik gadis tomboy yang berjalan disampingnya, merelakan dirinya berjinjit untuk mengapai pipi Hyeri – yang lebih tinggi darinya sepuluh centi- .

"Aku menyayangimu, **Noona**."

"Panggil aku **Eonnie**, bukan **Noona**!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua pemuda dengan tinggi yang hampir sama itu berlari kecil, menaiki undak – undakan yang penuh dengan rumput tinggi dimasing – masing sisinya dengan nafas memburu. Pemuda berkulit seperti coklat itu membungkuk – menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lututnya – dan mengambil nafas dengan rakus, sedangkan pemuda satunya – dengan kantung mata hitam yang terlihat sangat jelas – hanya berkacak pinggang dan sibuk mengatur nafasnya dengan bibir membentuk salah satu huruf vocal – berbentuk O bulat sempurna.

"Ini menyenangkan bukan?" pemuda berkulit coklat ambil suara pertama kali, memandang pemuda yang ada disampingnya "Berlomba siapa yang tercepat sampai diatas. Tapi tidak kusangka, kita seri." Bibir tebalnya menyunggingkan senyum miring – yang cukup menawan – tapi cukup menyeramkan.

**Nama : Jongin Kim**

**Umur : 16 tahun**

**Kelas : X - A**

**Organisasi : Anggota Klub Dance**

** Anggota Klub Bela Diri**

** Anggota Gank Bullying**

** Anggota tim Basket Putra**

"Konyol." Tanggapan singkat dari pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan hewan maskot Negara China itu.

**Nama : Zitao Huang**

**Umur : 16 tahun**

**Kelas : X - A**

**Organisasi : Anggota Klub Dance**

** Anggota Klub Bela Diri**

** Anggota Gank Bullying**

** Anggota tim Basket Putra**

"Jadi mari kita kembali ke kelas, Kai-ah." Tao, pemuda manis dengan tindik ditelinga kirinya menarik lengan sahabatnya – _**partner in crime**_nya – mengajak pemuda itu menuruni tangga kembali, hanya saja …

"Aku ingin membolos lagi. Aku bosan dikelas. Pergilah.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis memutar mawar merah – dengan kuncup bunga yang sama sekali belum mekar dan rentetan duri kecil pada batangnya – tanpa rasa takut sama sekali duri itu dapat melukai tangannya yang mulus, memutarnya seperti mainan. Jemarinya sempat tergores kecil dan mengeluarkan cairan merah yang mengalir dari dalam tubuhnya.

Tangan kirinya bergerak cepat menuju kearah lehernya, bertingkah seolah ingin mencekik dirinya sendiri, gadis ini mengeram kecil saat merasa dahaga berkepanjangan yang terasa panas sekaligus perih, tanpa disadarinya – oleh gadis ini sendiri tentunya – bola mata jernih berwarna hitam pekat itu berubah menjadi merah dengan warna kelabu samar menelingkupi irisnya saat indera penciumannya mendapati bau karat yang menguar dari darahnya sendiri – terasa aneh, mendapati bau itu begitu wangi.

Baru saja akan mengangkat jarinya yang terluka itu, sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakannya "Kau terluka, Jaeni-ah." Suara lembut itu mengalir seperti air yang mengembalikan kesadaran gadis – dengan rambut pendek berwarna coklat kayu – yang dipanggil dengan nama Jaeni itu kembali kedunia nyata, mengembalikan iris matanya menjadi sewajarnya.

**Nama : Jaeni Park**

**Umur : 18 tahun**

**Kelas : XII - A**

**Organisasi : Anggota Klub Musik**

** Ketua Klub Basket Putri**

** Mantan Ketua Klub Bela Diri**

** Mantan Wakil Ketua Divisi Kesenian**

"A-ah. Apa?" katanya kebingungan. Gadis berambut ikal panjang madu itu mengeluarkan kapas dari tas selempang-nya beserta beberapa peralatan P3K dari dalam tas-nya. "Kau melamun. Ada apa?"

**Nama : Nara Jung**

**Umur : 17 tahun**

**Kelas : XI - A**

**Organisasi : Anggota Klub Musik**

** Anggota Klub Dance**

** Anggota Divisi Kesenian**

** Wakil Ketua Klub Sains**

"Tidak ada apa – apa, Sena-ah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Jaeni, gadis dari keluarga Park ini mengelus telunjuknya yang kini sudah terbalut plester luka bermotif polos coklat. Gadis yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya tersenyum kecil lalu mengengam tangan Jaeni, dan mengecup – dengan singkat – jari telunjuk Jaeni yang berbalut plester luka itu "Cepat sembuh, sayang.."

**.  
.**

**.**

Jemari itu dengan lincah menari diatas tuts – tuts piano yang tengah dimainkannya. Kedua matanya terpejam, menikmati sendiri alunan nada yang saling berkesambungan, nada – nada dengan aura kematian yang kental.

**Nama : Yeona Yoo**

**Umur : 18 tahun**

**Kelas : XII - A**

**Organisasi : Anggota Paduan Suara Sekolah**

** Anggota Klub Dance**

** Mantan Wakil Ketua Divisi Kedisiplinan**

** Ketua Klub Drama**

Gadis ini membuka matanya perlahan, menampakkan iris merah dengan lingkaran emas. Senyum miring tersemat pada wajah ayu-nya, ditambah dengan gumaman kecil dari bibir itu "Jangan hanya bersembunyi disana. Aku tahu keberadaanmu." Bola mata itu kembali kebentuk normal – berwarna hitam – setelah terdengar langkah kaki kecil mendekati gadis itu – singkatnya, nama gadis itu Yeona –

**Nama : Seulhee Yoon**

**Umur : 18 tahun**

**Kelas : XII - A**

**Organisasi : Anggota Paduan Suara**

** Anggota Klub Musik**

** Anggota Divisi Kesenian**

** Anggota Klub Drama**

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Yeona-ah." Suara lirih yang menghanyutkan terlontar dari seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang hitamnya, menempatkan diri disamping Yeona – menggerakkan kesepuluh jarinya untuk menekan tuts –

Hanya saja, lagu yang terdengar kini berubah lebih ceria.

"Bagaimana dengan kabarnya?" Seulhee tersenyum – menampakkan eyesmilenya – yang membuat wajahnya makin nampak cantik namun juga makin mengerikan.

**- tbc, wait for next chapter for the other cast -**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : WOLF

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, Mystery, AU!School

Cast : EXO MEMBER, some OC's

Warning : STRAIGHT and somewhere YURI at first and the last is YAOI. See the PLOT, TYPOS and EYD. Thanks.

Disclaimer : CHARA IS NOT MINE! STORY IS MINE!

Summary : I tell you, I'm suck at summary^^

* * *

**HanGyeo International High School, Gangnam Distric, 21 April 2012**

* * *

**[ 2 ]**

"**Siapa namamu?"**

**Mata sipit itu makin menyipit saat menatap objek didepannya, alisnya tertaut sempurna – wajahnya tersirat sangat keheranan – "eum? Kau bisa bicara?"**

**Heran. Tentu saja, dia sangat heran. Gadis keturunan Jepang – Germany itu hanya iseng berjalan–jalan disekitar pameran kesenian untuk acara penyambutan murid baru – area kerajinan patung – didaerah aula dan lorong–lorong panjang sekolahan, tapi tiba–tiba saja ada sebuah manekin – menurut gadis ini, sebenarnya – menghalangi jalannya dan kemudian bersuara dengan suara berat yang jarang dimiliki untuk ukuran seorang gadis – terlihat dari seragam kemeja putih yang dihiasi dasi panjang merah dengan rok berwarna biru tua selututnya -**

**Manekin yang hidup, atau hanya manekin yang dibuat seperti manusia pada umumnya. Tubuhnya tinggi kecil dan kulitnya sangat halus, putih pucat tidak seperti kebanyakan siswa lain. Rambutnya pendek berwarna coklat hitam dengan highlight coklat kayu. Hidungnya tegak mancung tanpa cacat. Matanya bulat seperti burung hantu, dan iris mata keemasannya. Apa ada orang Korea yang mempunyai manik seperti itu? Contact lens? Benar, sepertinya sosok didepannya hanya sebuah boneka, atau bisa saja dia robot?**

**Dia tampan, tapi sekaligus juga cantik.**

"**Siapa namamu?"**

**Manekin itu berbicara lagi. Hisa Miwaru – gadis yang duduk di second grade HanGyeo International High School ini – hanya mengerjap kecil. Keduanya ditelan keheningan dilorong sempit ini. "A-aku Hisa Miwaru." Hisa memperkenalkan dirinya, suaranya terputus – putus, dia masih merasa heran dan tidak mengerti.**

**Manekin itu tersenyum lagi, tapi kini terlihat berat sebelah "Aku menyukaimu."**

* * *

**No Label present**

**WOLF : PUZZLE 'PIECES OF THE PAST' - B**

**By E . J . A**

* * *

Ketiga siswa – masing masing berbeda grade – itu terlihat berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sangat sepi, karena kegiatan belajar mengajar tengah dilaksanakan semenjak bel masuk yang berbunyi sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu.

Dari yang paling kiri – yang paling tinggi dari fisiknya – seorang siswa dari grade satu, kulitnya sewarna susu sangat kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang gelap. Dari **badge** dibagian lengan sebelah kirinya – pada **blazer** almamaternya, biru tua – terlihat dia seorang anggota organisasi OSIS. Dan **tag name** yang tersemat dibagian dadanya menunjukan bahwa nama pemuda tinggi itu bernama Sehoon Oh.

* * *

**Nama : Sehoon Oh**

**Umur : 16 tahun**

**Kelas : X - A**

**Organisasi : Anggota Klub Dance**

** Anggota tim Basket Putra**

** Sie Sosial OSIS**

** Anggota Divisi Kedisiplinan**

* * *

Pemuda yang berjalan ditengah – dengan wajah kotaknya – seorang siswa dari grade dua, **badge**-nya menunjukkan dia bukan salah satu siswa yang biasa – biasa saja, terlihat juga dari kacamata **minus **yang dipakainya, dia terlihat sebagai salah satu jajaran siswa berotak encer.

* * *

**Nama : Jongdae Kim**

**Umur : 17 tahun**

**Kelas : XI - A**

**Organisasi : Anggota Klub Musik**

** Ketua Paduan Suara**

** Ketua Divisi Kesenian Sekolah**

** Mantan Ketua OSIS**

* * *

Sedangkan gadis yang berjalan dibarisan paling kanan sibuk mengutak – atik **PSP** dengan selarik warna **pink** yang ada dipinggirannya, rambut mirip putri **Cleopatra** itu bergerak – gerak kecil saat si empu tengah asyik membuat gerakan – gerakan tiba – tiba.

* * *

**Nama : Liu Ai**

**Umur : 16 tahun**

**Kelas : X - A**

**Organisasi : Anggota Klub Sastra**

** Anggota Paduan Suara**

** Anggota Klub Bela-diri**

** Anggota Divisi Kesenian Sekolah**

* * *

"**A-a-a**! Aduh aku kalah!" sang gadis berteriak, tak lupa decakan kecil saat tangan berwarna kuning langsat itu memasukkan **sang pacar**nya kedalam tas gendong berwarna ungu itu. Jongdae – pemuda dengan kacamata – itu mendengus "Kerjamu hanya bermain game terus, Sunday-ah."

Liu Ai – gadis mungil dari dari daratan China itu – atau yang akrab dipanggil Sunday – oleh anggota Divisi Kesenian Sekolah – sering juga dipanggil Zee itu merengut "Memang apa masalahmu, eum?"

Sehoon – pemuda yang paling muda diantara ketiganya – memutar kedua bola matanya imajinatif, merasa malas dengan debat antara **kucing** dan **anjing** ini "**Well**, aku berani bertaruh. Kalian akan thaling menyukai thatu thama lain – perlahan." Ucapnya dengan gangguan pengucapan huruf '**S**'.

Ketiganya berhenti melangkahkan kaki – lebih tepatnya Jongdae dan Liu Ai –

"**APAA! KAU GILA, THEHUNNA! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TERTARIK DENGAN ORANG INI!**" Jongdae dan Liu saling menunjuk satu sama lain dengan jari telunjuk mereka yang saling menempel dihidung mereka. Sehoon mengosok daun telinganya "**Uhh**. Bithakah kalian memelankan thuara kalian. Bahkan suara dan jawaban kalian sama perthith. Kalian berjodoh, bukan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan – pemuda yang tumbuh besar di Korea ini – berjalan gontai menyusuri **pedestrian** yang cukup ramai bercampur baur dengan beberapa orang yang akan naik maupun telah turun dari **Subway**. Beruntung sekali jarak antara Stasiun **Subway** dengan Sekolahnya tidak begitu jauh.

* * *

**Nama : Luhan Xi**

**Umur : 18 years old**

**Kelas : XII - A**

**Organisasi : Anggota Paduan Suara**

** Anggota Klub Dance**

** Wakil Ketua Klub Musik**

* * *

Luhan meringis layaknya orang kesakitan kala mendapati kepalanya barusan dipukul dengan benda empuk mirip balon, seseorang dengan tinggi badan melebihi tiang listrik itu tersenyum lebar, hingga giginya pun nampak silau diterpa sinar matahari pagi yang bersinar cukup cerah.

"**Wassapp** Lu?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas saat pemuda tinggi – teman satu club **Vocal**nya - ini menyapanya dengan sapaan aneh itu "Baik, Chanyeol. Itu-pun sebelum kau datang."

* * *

**Name : Park Chanyeol**

**Umur : 17 years old**

**Kelas : XI - A**

**Organisasi : Anggota Paduan Suara**

** Kapten Basket Putra**

** Wakil Ketua Divisi Kedisiplinan Sekolah**

* * *

Chanyeol tertawa, terdengar sangat mengelegar dengan suara bak paman-paman itu. Tangannya yang besar menepuk bahu Luhan dengan amat sangat keras hingga berbunyi "Aku memang **famous mood**-**maker at School**, aku membuat **mood**-mu bertambah sangat baik, bukan?" Chanyeol menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya, tapi Luhan hanya mengerutkan alisnya "Kau idiot." Ucapnya lalu melenggang pergi, mengacuhkan umpatan – umpatan kasar Chanyeol karena Luhan sengaja menginjak kaki besar Chanyeol dengan kasar.

Luhan bertemu dengan seorang gadis lain, kedua berpapasan ketika akan memasuki gerbang sekolah, keduanya berhenti untuk saling menatap selama beberapa detik, setelahnya gadis itu bergegas masuk tanpa mempedulikan Luhan yang tiba – tiba kesakitan seperti tadi.

Chanyeol yang baru datang segera menolong Luhan, mengalungkan tubuh ringkih Luhan pada bahunya, memapah pemuda cantik itu "Kau kenapa, Lu?"

Luhan menggeleng kecil, tubuhnya terasa begitu aneh hanya karena melihat dua orang gadis yang berbeda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut lurus sepunggung berwarna hitam pekat ini segera duduk dibangkunya, kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa buku – dengan sampul buku yang bertuliskan namanya dipojokan, Hana Kim - yang sekiranya menunjang pelajaran yang akan segera dilaksanakan beberapa menit lagi setelah bel masuk berbunyi dengan nyaring. Menandakan hari Senin yang panjang segera dimulai. Gadis ini mendengus lalu mencoba mengusir bosannya dengan mengutak – atik **handphone**-nya. Sungguh, rasanya begitu malas hanya untuk menegakkan dagunya untuk menjalani hari Senin. **Monday Sick's**.

* * *

**Name : Hana Kim**

**Umur : 17 years old**

**Kelas : XI - A**

**Organisasi : Anggota Paduan Suara**

** Anggota Klub Dance**

** Mantan Wakil Ketua Divisi Kesenian**

* * *

Satu orang gadis lain datang menghampiri Hana, gadis dengan rambut yang diwarna senada dengan **cream** berserta kacamata ber**frame** merah yang bertengger di hidung mancung tanpa cacat itu, Sungyoung Ahn, namanya.

* * *

**Name : Sungyoung Ahn**

**Umur : 17 years old**

**Kelas : XI - A**

**Organisasi : Anggota Paduan Suara**

** Anggota Klub Bela Diri**

** Anggota Klub Musik**

** Ketua Organisasi Kesehatan**

* * *

"Hanna-ah, kau tampak tidak bersemangat hari ini, eum?" Sungyoung mengeluarkan beberapa alat tulis-nya, menatap sahabatnya dari sudut matanya yang sedikit menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Entahlah. Aku mimpi buruk semalam. Dan beberapa kejadian aneh pagi ini, dengan seorang pemuda kakak kelas." Ujarnya dengan nada yang kalut, Hana kembali menghela nafas "Aku berharap itu hanya sekedar bunga tidur saja. Aku tak ingin itu benar – benar terjadi." Gadis berdarah Korea – Italia itu menutup wajah cantiknya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sungyoung menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu, mencoba mengalirkan ketenangan "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, oke? Semua akan baik – baik saja. Dan siapa kakak kelas yang beruntung bisa bertatap muka denganmu, eum?"

Seora menganguk pelan – dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Seora - seiring dengan bel masuk yang nyaring.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rumania , 13 January 1869**

* * *

**Seperti langit dan bumi, terpisah dengan beberapa jarak yang jauh. Langit tak mungkin digapai, dan bumi tak mungkin dipijak. Manik elang itu mengerjap menatap sosok didepannya – seorang gadis dengan gaun panjang berwarna putihnya, begitu kontras dengan rambut bergelombang hitam sepunggungnya yang sekarang dihiasi dengan sayap hitam dibalik punggungnya –**

"**Ada apa, Kevin?" suara gadis itu tampak mengalir seperti air, lirih dan begitu menghanyutkan, seperti air yang tanpa riak. Gadis itu melayang – hanya tersisa jarak sejengkal dari tanah, seolah melawan daya gravitasi bumi – dengan kedua sayapnya yang mengepak mendekati tubuh tinggi tegap Kevin yang berjarak tiga meter darinya. Gadis keturunan bangsawan Vampire pure blood itu terbang mengelilingi Kevin yang berdiam diri "Ada tujuan apa memanggilku ketempat ini, Kevin? Kau merindukanku?"**

**Kevin memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang membawa wangi pinus basah dari kepakan sayap hitam itu – sayap yang sejenis sayap kelelawar tapi yang lebih lebar – "Kau benar. Aku merindukanmu. Aku menjadi seperti pesakitan karenamu." Suara baritone Kevin mengema dalam senyap diantara keduanya.**

**Gadis itu tersenyum, mengangkat sudut bibirnya dengan sempurna "Aku tahu itu."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Penghujung musim luruh, 23 November 1997**

* * *

**Beberapa orang berpakaian jubah hitam panjang seperti biarawan ataupun biarawati itu masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap dengan tiang – tiang besar yang ada disekeliling ruangan. Mereka membentuk lingkaran yang terisi oleh beberapa orang dengan hitungan ganjil disana, mengelilingi sinar bulan yang masuk dari lubang ditengah – tengah ruangan itu.**

**Salah satu dari mereka maju, ketengah. Tepat berdiri dengan tatapan menunduk dibawah sinar bulan. Terlihat seperti salah satu pemimpin perkumpulan itu.**

"**Ce****sa întâmplat****?" seseorang yang ada didekat pilar, disamping tempat pemujaan itu bersuara.**

"**nu se întâmplă nimic****, la toate. ****dar****suntem****tot mai****presat de****existen****ț****a****vampirilor****este****mai puternic****."**

**Seseorang bergerak maju, hanya selangkah tak berani mengambil langkah lagi setelah mendapat lirikan tajam dari beberapa orang "****le putem****distruge cu u****ș****urin****ț****ă****, ****pre****ș****edinte****." Seketika ruangan langsung terdengar ricuh.**

"**nu****atât de u****ș****or****. ****nu****cu liderii****lor****." Yang ditengah langsung menjawab dengan suara tegasnya, ruangan mendadak hening. "**** nu****bine****cu****vârcolac****." Lanjutnya, membuat semua orang membungkam mulut mereka masing – masing.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lebar – lebar sambil berkacak pinggang, mata sipitnya menatap awang – ruang kosong. Dia berdehem kecil, melegakan suaranya yang sempat seperti radio rusak itu.

* * *

**Name : Baekhyun Byun**

**Umur : 17 years old**

**Kelas : XI - A**

**Organisasi : Anggota Paduan Suara**

** Anggota Klub Musik**

** Wakil Ketua Klub Bela Diri**

* * *

Baru saja akan mengambil nada awal, seseorang mengagetkannya dengan suara pintu masuk ruangan klub paduan suara yang dibuka cukup keras dan suara bedebuk yang menandakan beberapa orang yang datang.

"Baekhyun-ah." Pemuda mungil bersurai coklat kayu itu mendengus saat melihat siapa yang masuk, memilih melangkah kearah pojok ruangan dimana setumpuk tas – tas dari para anggota paduan suara ada disana. Baekhyun mengambil tas abu – abunya, membuka **zipper**nya dan mengeluarkan botol mineral dari dalamnya. Matanya menelusuri tanda yang ada pada pergelangan tangannya, tanda aneh berupa ukiran seperti matahari sesaat setelah dia menarik kain kemeja putihnya itu keatas hingga siku.

Baekhyun tidak tahu tanda apa yang ada pada pergelangan tangannya ini, yang dia tahu tanda ini akan muncul saat – entah, ini hanya pemikirannya saja – dia berkumpul dengan anggota paduan suara, seperti sekarang ini.

Sebuah tepukan pelan pada bahunya membuat Baekhyun buru – buru menurunkan lengannya dan berusaha menutupi tanda itu. Seorang gadis dari kelas sebelah sudah berdiri didepannya sambil tersenyum kecil "Ayo berlatih.." ajaknya.

* * *

**Name : Yeonchan Park**

**Umur : 17 years old**

**Kelas : XI - A**

**Organisasi : Anggota Paduan Suara**

** Anggota Klub Musik**

** Anggota Divisi Kesenian**

* * *

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan "Kita harus menunggu Jongdae dahulu, banyak anggota yang belum berkumpul, Kkuma-ah."

Gadis berambut kuncir kuda itu menganguk kecil lalu menarik seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakangnya, dan keberadaan gadis lain itu baru disadari oleh Baekhyun "Ini temanku, Baekhyun-ah. Dia akan menjadi anggota baru paduan suara mulai hari ini sampai hari perayaan akbar musim semi nanti. Ini kata Kepala Sekolah lhoooo … "

Baekhyun menganguk, dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan gadis baru itu. Tapi begitu keduanya saling berjabat, Baekhyun segera memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan nyeri seperti disengat listrik beribu – ribu **volt**. Dia benar – benar tersiksa karena waktu berjalan dengan sangat lambat.

Kedua matanya terbuka, dalam sekejap saja wajah manisnya sudah dipenuhi bulir – bulir keringat "Selamat bergabung.." Baekhyun tersengal, nafasnya memburu saat melihat gadis itu menyunggingkan seringainya.

"Tentu. Terima kasih sudah menyambutku dengan sangat baik."

**- tbc, wait for the cast in next chapter -**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOLF, VAMPIRE and ****Societate Secretă**

* * *

**Ini hanya sebuah cerita tentang sebuah kutukan – bukan kutukan sebenarnya, hanya sebuah larangan sejak turun temurun – dari bangsa Vampire yang bermusuhan dengan kaum Werewolf dengan sebuah kelompok minoritas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mereka yang sama – sama membenci satu hal.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mereka yang saling terikat benang merah dengan keabadian waktu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Satu hal yang mereka takuti sejak dahulu. Bangsa Vampire membencinya, dengan jantung mereka yang tak berdegup lagi, hanya dengan hal itu mereka bisa merasakan betapa perihnya rasa itu – selain rasa nyeri saat menelan cairan kental berwarna merah itu –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dan kaum Werewolf tak sudi berurusan dengan hal itu, hanya dengan hal itu mereka menjadi lemah, walaupun mereka adalah ras terkuat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dan pihak ketiga sebagai kelompok minoritas, kelompok yang eksistensinya diragukan dipermukaan Bumi. Dengan ketidak-mampuan mereka berurusan dengan hal ini. Mereka menjadi manusia biasa – seperti tanpa kemampuan apapun- setelah menemuinya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seekor serigala tengah menyantap buruannya yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa diatas tanah, dengan kedua taringnya yang tajam langsung mengoyak daging mentah dihadapannya itu. Tak peduli dengan cipratan darah yang mengotori bulu halus berwarna emas samar bercampur hitam itu.**

"**Grrr… " satu geraman lolos dari serigala itu. Matanya menatap kesegala penjuru sabana ini, mengamati sesuatu yang bisa saja muncul mendadak. Bola mata itu berubah menjadi merah.**

**Sosok cantik yang sedari tadi duduk diatas dahan kayu yang besar tertawa kecil "Ah kau terganggu, Tuan Serigala?" gadis ini mengayunkan tubuhnya kedepan akan melompat, lalu keluar sayap hitam dari balik punggungnya, dan membawa tubuh gadis itu melayang.**

**Serigala itu tiba – tiba saja berubah menjadi seorang manusia, seorang pemuda dengan paras rupawan dan tubuh tinggi tegapnya yang menjulang. Surai emasnya tampak berkibar karena hembusan angin dimalam yang temaram karena bulan purnama tengah tertutup awan.**

"**Aku tiba – tiba kehilangan selera makanku." Pemuda ini mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap dengan kasar darah yang berlepotan dibibirnya. "Ada apa gerangan yang membawa seorang putri mampir kesini, huh?" suara sinis itu terdengar larut dengan lolongan suara serigala lain ditempat yang agak jauh.**

**Pemuda ini melolong panjang seolah menjawab sahutan itu, insting serigala.**

"**Aku sedang berburu. Dan aku menemukanmu.."**

"**Itu tidak bisa menjadi alasan."**

**Gadis itu menghela nafas kecil membuat pusaran angin kecil disekelilingnya, menyebabkan debu – debu dari tanah berkumpul menjadi satu berputar. "Entah. Ada yang menarikku, sampai ditempat ini."**

"**Aku Kevin." Iris violet milik gadis itu menatap penuh tanda tanya pada pemuda serigala didepannya – Kevin, begitu dia mengucapkan namanya –**

**Gadis itu tersenyum, tubuhnya perlahan menapak tanah. Kakinya yang tidak berbalutkan alas langsung menjejak lapisan bumi paling atas, dan sayap hitam menakutkannya menekuk lalu hilang "Vampire tidak seharusnya berteman dengan werewolf."**

**Kevin mendengus, menyadari ada degup lain dari organ berdetak disalah satu bagian tubuhnya, matanya yang sekarang menjadi hitam hanya bergerak tak beraturan menatap gadis yang cukup tinggi dengan gaun selutut cream-nya itu, rambut hitam panjang bergelombangnya, bibir pucatnya, dan juga manik mata berwarna coklat mempesona. Ada sisi lain dari Kevin yang membuatnya terasa begitu lemah, untuk sekarang.**

"**Aku harus pergi sekarang." Gadis Vampire itu mengepakkan sayapnya lagi, kali ini lebih lebar, dan terbang menjauhi sosok Kevin yang masih termangu sendirian ditempat itu, menghiraukan beberapa lolongan serigalanya yang bertandang ditelinganya.**

**- TBC -  
**

**hanya cuplikan kecil dari WOLF SERIES.**


End file.
